beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 46
is the 46th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 97th episode of the Metal Saga.'' It aired on February 20, 2011 in Japan and aired on June 23, 2012 in the USA. Plot At the WBBA headquarters, Gingka Hagane and the others aren't permitted to stop Dr. Ziggurat at Hades City by Ryo Hagane. Ryo explains that the immense power Spiral Force contains is so powerful, it is too dangerous for any of them to go through. As well as reasoning that they are kids and "to leave it to the adults". Hikaru then tells Ryo that while to the outside world, Hades City is a mere city that haven't done anything bad; but their real side, the other side, are very terrible. She states that, as long as Hades Inc. hasn't done anything illegal yet, the WBBA has by no means, to be able to subdue them. However, she does say that in the centre of Hades City is a tower which is their headquarters. There, the Spiral Core is being worked on, with Faust and his Twisted Tempo 145WD in there. Ryo then changes his decision, seeing as how the Gingka and everyone will be too late if wait for Hades Inc. to do something bad. Along with how Hades Inc. only wishes to make money by using Beyblades and the fact, the Beyblade World Championships were only held for research, he gives Gingka and the gang permission to stop Hades City. They rejoice over this, as Wales, Sophie, and Wales of Team Excalibur approach Gingka, telling him they will help them because they don't agree with their leader, Julian Konzern's motives for joining Hades City. Gingka remains happy that they will be here to help and tells the gang to join him, on their way to Hades City. Madoka Amano however, stays back, telling them she has to take care of something. Meanwhile, at Hades City's tower, Faust experiments with the power of Spiral Force. Dr. Ziggurat is also there but then finds Zeo Abyss who urges a talk with the doctor. Zeo tells Ziggurat that he wnt back on their deal to give Toby a new body; instead creating him as the power-hungry and emotion-less Faust. Ziggurat tells Zeo that he didn't contradict their deal, he gave Toby a new healthy body in the form of Faust. Telling him that it was the best decision they could do, and he should be grateful for it. Zeo detests this, knowing Faust is not his name, it is Toby. Dr. Ziggurat could care less, and orders authorities to take him away and lock him up. Gingka and the others march together onward to Hades City, which is located by a nearby canyon. As they enter the canyon, they are ambushed by Team Garcias and multiple minions with them. They yell to Gingka that they knew they would try to reach Hades City, but of course they had a plan. They reason that they took the Garcias chance for a better life, and they'll pay. With the Bladers readying their Beys, they finish off with stating, if they're gonna get to Hades Inc. they'll have to go through them first. They accept it, and ready their own Beyblades as well. They all launch as the fight for their own goal. However, Team Garcias uses their plan and have their Beys attack various parts of the canyon, dropping the enormous rocks down, and separating Gingka's gang as a result. They still work with this, with Team Wang Hu Zhong fighting Team Garcias. Garcias activate a multitude of Special moves, the same for Wang Hu Zhong. Meanwhile, back at the WBBA, Madoka finally finishes what she needed to take care of. She repaired Tsubasa Otori and Yu Tendo's Beyblades. Back at the ongoing canyon battles, everyone keeps fighting as it was. Although the Garcias are getting to them, the Bladers hear from Ryo Hagane shocking news: Hades City has risen up, literally. With this, they try and quicken their fights to hurry up, yet nobody can take it. Kyoya Tategami then tells him, that it's a mistake to try and trap a lion, and uses a Special move that wipes out all of the Garcias and their minions. Gingka and the rest thank Kyoya and hurry on to Hades City, before it is too late. Team Excalibur also follows, yet Klaus stays back, to buy them more time and take down the others. As Gingka rushes in fury, Argo Gracy finds him and battle ensues; with Gingka winning. They still find the city rising from the ground. Some Bladers grab hold of Hades City's ladder. Wang Hu Zhong get ready and launch Dashan Wang at Hades City. Finally, Gingka Hagane dashes to it, already in view of it, but Argo returns, much to Gingka's dismay. He tells Gingka that when he defeated him earlier, his Bey didn't go off into the canyon. Unleashing a Special move, the Beast of Argo's Ray Gill 100RSF appears before him and is ready to stop Gingka. When out of nowhere, the Beast of Tsubasa's Earth Eagle appears and strikes down Gill, destroying it in the process. Here Madoka, Tsubasa, and Yu are riding on a truck who give Gingka a ride to Hades City; Gingka being very thankful as well. They ride on and eventually, Gingka gets on and is with the others at Hades City. Dr. Ziggurat is informed that eight Bladers have grabbed hold of Hades City as it was rising up. He doesn't worry and tells his three: Damian, Jack, and Julian that they'll have to "prove their stay". Major Events *Gingka, Masamune, Kenta, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu, Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Wild Fang, & Team Excalibur defeat Team Garcias & HD Bladers. *Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, Dashan, Wales, and Sophie go to Hades City. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Chi-yun Li *Mei-Mei *Nile *Demure *Julian Konzern *Wales *Sophie *Klaus *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Damian Hart *Jack *Zeo Abyss *Dr. Ziggurat *Faust *Blader DJ *HD Bladers Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) (Featured) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan) *Poison Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) *Aquario 105F (Mei-Mei's) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Nile's) *Counter Scorpio 145D (Demure's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Wales') *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus's) *Ray Gil 100RSF (Argo's) *Cyclone Herculeo 105F (Ian's) *Ray Gasher 125SF (Selen's) *Ray Gasher M145Q (Enzo's) *Dark Gasher 145F (HD Bladers') Featured Beybattles *Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F), Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S), & Hikaru (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Argo Garcia (Ray Gil 100RSF) & HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Gingka, Kenta, & Hikaru *Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) & Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) vs. Argo Garcia (Ray Gil 100RSF) = Tsubasa & Yu *Team Wild Fang (Rock Leone 145WB, Dark Bull H145SD, Vulcan Horuseus 145D, & Counter Scorpio 145D) vs. Ian Garcia (Cyclone Herculeo 105F) & HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Team Wild Fang *Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) & Team Excalibur (Grand Cetus WD145RS, Grand Cetus T125RS, & Grand Capricorn 145D) vs. Selen Garcia (Ray Gasher 125SF) & HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Masamune & Team Excalibur *Team Wang Hu Zhong (Rock Zurafa R145WB, (Poison Virgo ED145ES, (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF), & (Aquario 105F) vs. Enzo Garcia (Ray Gasher M145Q) & HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Team Wang Hu Zhong Special Moves used *Star Booster Attack (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's) *True King Lion Tearing Blast (Rock Leone 145WB's) *Aquario Infinite Assault (Storm Aquario 100HF/S's) *Metal Wing Smash (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Inferno Blast (Flame Libra T125ES's) *Tempestous Whirlwind Sword (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF's) *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword (Poison Virgo ED145ES's) *Soaring Fire Bird (Aquario 105F's) *Storm Surge (Rock Zurafa R145WB's) *Mystic Zone (Vulcan Horuseus 145D's) *Claw of the Storm (Grand Capricorn 145D's) *Keel Strangler (Ray Gil 100RSF's) *Steel Darkness (Grand Capricorn 145D's) *Blazer Slash (Cyclone Herculeo 105F's) *Double Slumdog Driver (Ray Gasher M145Q & Ray Gasher 125SF's) Trivia *This episode features the most Special moves ever seen in any Metal Saga episode so far. *When Hades City is seen fully rising, it resembles a spinning top. *In 6:10 Hikaru is using a PreHWS Aquario instead of a Wind Aquario. *This episode marks the first and only time Hikaru has used her bey since her battle wit Ryuga. Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes